


Traumatized

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Me and my Girlfriend came up with this while playing Resident Evil 6, One Shot, Silly, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One J'avo, in particular, has had a very bad day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatized

"Ok, now tell me about all that caused you pain, to where you have ended up in my office, in that chair.."

The J'avo leaned onto the couch; he let out a sigh.

"It all started back in Edonia.....I went through a series of Psychological, and Physical Trauma...People were beating me up regularly, and calling me names the words, however, did not hurt as much as the bullets and the punches, AND the kicks..."

The therapist scribbled something down into his notebook. 

"Ok, this is good we are making progress!" he responded positively

"What else do you want to express to me? How did all this make you feel, and become the J'avo you are now?"

The J'avo scanned his body, if it could be called that anymore, his torso was that of a pimple, his legs had the bones protruding out of them he recalled hearing someone yell "That J'avo has crazzzzzy legs!!" So crazy legs stuck. His left arm mutated into a Caterpillar, and his right arm was like a skinned snake, on his back were tattered mothwings. Thank god he didn't get hit more, or else he'd obtain some random Grasshopper body part! He was just a jumble of insect parts.

"Angry...confused" Replied the J'avo. 

The man scribbled some more words down, "Mmhm Mmhm, good, good. We just need to get to the root of what is causing you all this pain..."

The J'avo stared at the ceiling, and four people came to mind.

A man whose muscles were out of control, a very grumpy puppy, a rude redhead, and a blonde with a great ass...


End file.
